She Walks On Water
by Nipheliem
Summary: When a devestating car accident leaves John Cena in a coma, he tries to fight for a way to wake up from his state. However an unexpected visitor greets him on the other side and now John finds himself asking one question, does he really want to live?


She Walks On Water:

Author Note: This is a purely fictional story and I do not own or know any of the characters, trademarks or copyrights of WWE. This is a fanfiction and intended for personal use.

'Prologue'

All around the world, WWE fans tuned into their local newstations as an eye popping story unfolded. Everyone gasped in tears as they watched silently in their living rooms, or as they stood on the streets. Pictures of a crash scene enveloped to the audience and then suddenly a news anchor came onto screen.  
"Just in, a crash in Philidelphia has left eyewitnesses in utter terror. A red 2009 Dodge Ram was turning into another lane when a car, which has been suspected of speeding, rammed into the truck with enough force to cause a rollover. Witnesses have confirmed that when the truck had stopped rolling, a man had crawled out of the window, only to stop half way out. Locals rushed to the scene to make sure the victim was still breathing when it led to an unique discovery. The driver of the Dodge Ram was former WWE superstar, John Cena."

"Is he going to be alright?"  
Liz Cena asked the nurse behind the desk. She was getting very impatient with the hopsital for they wouldn't inform her what was going on and whether her husband was going to make it or not. She bit her lip, trying not to chew the nurse out. She knew that they may not know anything, but her feelings were getting the best of her. So many scenes rushed through her head. Her gut was tying itself in several knots and sometimes she felt like puking.  
The nurse on the other side just glanced up at her and smiled weak, "I'm sorry Mrs. Cena, but we have not heard anything yet."  
She clenched a fist and went and sat back down in the waiting room. She hated the smell of the hospital. She always tried to stay away from one unless it was necessary.  
What seemed like hours, yet was only minutes, a male doctor came in and motioned her to come into the hallway.  
Her heart jumped into her throat and she felt like she was going to die. The doctor had a blank expression on his face and didn't look into her eyes until they were alone.  
"Well," she whispered. She tried to sound strong and confident but it came out weak.  
"Mrs. Cena, during the accident-"  
"Is he alright?" she interrupted, not caring whether she was rude or not.  
The doctor went silent.  
"Mrs. Cena," he tried again,  
"I asked you a question!" She screamed, "What is going on with my husband?! Where is he?!"  
He looked around and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Follow me," he said.  
The duo took an elevator down into the basement. She was scared that he was in the morgue, laying on a cold steel table. Would she be able to look at him like that? Would she be able to walk into that room and confirm his indenity?  
So many thoughts swirled in her head. She was getting dizzy and naseous thinking about it.  
The elevator stopped and opened up to reveal a darker hallway. She could see a pair of doors at the end and she was pretty sure she was headed there.  
Each step got harder and harder. Her legs felt like they were turning into cement and the ability to breathe was getting impossible. When they got closer to the doors she could feel herself ready to burst into tears as she read the sign revealing the morgue, but then suddenly the doctor turned a sharp corner that lead to another hallway.  
Liz got really confused and it seemed like a new strength and hope had consumed her. Her legs were lightening up and she was starting to breathe. Finally ten doors down, the doctor had walked into a room.  
"I apologize," The doctor said, "We had to bring him down here, this is the only safe place for him to be. The media cannot access the basement without a key. And it will be easier for us to keep an eye on him."  
Liz entered the room and on the bed her husband laid. His cuts were stitched up and his face was cleaned off. With a sudden sigh of relief she collapsed down beside him and started to cry tears of joy; her husband was safe. She silently prayed to God for his kindness for keeping such a great man alive.  
"John," she whispered,  
He didn't stir. He laid like a stone.  
"Mrs. Cena," the doctor said once again, "Like I tried to tell you before," He paused, "During the accident, your husband had a severe blow to the head."  
Liz was confused, "Then... then what does that mean?"  
"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your husband, Mrs. Cena, is in a coma." 


End file.
